An Angel, a Bat and a Butterfly
by SsXAngel
Summary: Three women in the SSX circuit are magical and are blessed with strange powers. Just a random story thing that I had to tell the world. PsyXEli MobXZoe MacXKao


An Angel, a Bat and a Butterfly.

The angel is the symbol of sex and love. With silver wings and an imposing beauty.

The bat is the symbol of determination, ambition and hatred of loosing. Having red and black wings and a frightening soul.

The butterfly, the symbol of innocence and passion. With blue wings and a sweet mind.

All these things make up three women on the SSX circuit.

Psymon was walking out into the snow and he was thinking about what he was having for lunch, strapping up his board he rode down to gondola. Once he was dropped off at his destination, he walked into the lodge and headed straight for the kitchen. The dishwasher had been broken for months and so there were piles of dirty dishes everywhere.

Psymon loathed the fact that he couldn't find any plates for his meal that he was thinking of making.

"Why can't you be fixed huh? It's too bad you can't fix yourself because now I have to go round the lodge looking for clean plates which you know shouldn't be anywhere else but with you." Psymon said to the machine.

From above, the angel heard Psymon's love for the dishwasher.

She smiled and with a click of a finger the dishwasher suddenly fixed itself.

Psymon was shocked but a huge grin came onto his face and in a flash he started to hug the dishwasher.

"I knew you could do it! Oh I love you so much, my favorite dishwasher! I'll never leave you again!" He said as he continued hugging the dishwasher.

The angel just smiled and flew off to the heavens.

Moby was racing down ruthless ridge and was coming last.

Moby swore under his breath and kept whacking into things.

"Oh please god, if there is one, please make me win this race! I'll love you forever if you do!" He yelled as he stopped in the middle of the track.

A bat heard this plead and flew up.

Moby suddenly felt cold and all of a sudden he saw a black figure come closer and the shadow bit him hard down on the neck. Moby's veins were filled with ambition and determination to win. His adrenaline filled right up and he easily caught up to the rest of the racers. In a few seconds he had won the race.

The bat stood there smiling and then flew down to hell.

Mac was dreaming and his dream had turned in the wrong direction very fast. Flames surrounded him and the ground was collapsing quickly around him. He was afraid he was going to fall into the abyss that was forming underneath his feet.

Sweat and tears formed on his face and a butterfly saw this fear.

She flew into his room and lightly touched his cheek.

The ground collapsed beneath him but for some reason, he didn't fall. He wondered what was going on. Then all of a sudden he was on the couch eating his favorite food and watching his favorite movie.

"Yeah, this is more like it." Mac said in his dream.

The butterfly smiled and kissed him on the check and flew outside to the freedom.

The angel, the bat and the butterfly are the saviors of BIG Mountain; they save people from their worst fears and help them in their time of need.

Psymon, Moby and Mac are the only ones who swore that their girlfriends were weird with their sparkly eyes and their accessory wings, but they never thought that their own girlfriends were actually them.

Up in the heavens the angel returned and sat down on a cloud and played the harp very quietly until she was needed again.

Down in the pit of hell, the bat flew down to her throne and her little demon servants pampered her with drinks filled of mortal blood, she sat there until she was needed again.

Outside in the beautiful forest, the butterfly sang a quiet song to the trees and other forest creatures, she lied down on the grass and awaited the calling of another person in fear and needed her help again.

Psymon had fallen asleep hugging the dishwasher and had a big smile on his face.

Moby had a bigger grin as he held a gold trophy in his hands.

Mac had the biggest smile on his face as he woken up and was feeling like nothing in the world was wrong.

They all forgot about how their miracle happened but they were the happiest men on Big Mountain that day.


End file.
